


Seeing A Man

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution from child and guardian to man and companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing A Man

The boy he had taken in had long since vanished, it seemed. In his place had been a sullen teen, lashing out at him for, as Bruce had seen it, trying to protect him.

Maybe Bruce had been too heavy handed in trying to keep Dick close. Maybe his wish to not lose someone he loved so dearly had been too…zealous in execution.

Making Dick see his intentions had been for the best had been difficult, to say the least.

Seeing that all Dick wanted was to be recognized as the man he now was had been more so, for Bruce.

Once he had, though…

With a smile that few would ever admit to being possible, Bruce brushed Dick's hair from his face, and settled to sleep once more.


End file.
